naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a timeline that describes events, days, months, years, eras, births, and deaths in the Ninja World. the time periods are referring to the eras and centuries that have pass for hundred years 1982 November 24, 1982 *Izumo Kamizuki is born. 1983 May 26, 1983: *Iruka Umino is born. 1984 1985 *Iruka Umino January 23, 1995: *Shino Aburame is born. March 9, 1995: *Tenten is born July 7, 1995: *Kiba Inuzuka is born. June 20, 1995: *Karin Uzumaki is born. *Shizuki Denshiko is born. June 21, 1995: *Yokari Uchiha is born. July 23', '''1995': *Sasuke Uchiha is born. September 22, 1995: *Shikamaru Nara is born. September 23, 1995: *Ino Yamanaka is born. October 10, 1995: Night: *Naruto Uzumaki is born. *Nine-Tails attacks Konohagakure. *Nine-Tails sealed within Naruto. *Kushina Uzumaki dies. *Minato Namikaze dies. *Naruto became the Nine-Tailed Fox's third jinchuriki. December 27, 1995: *Hinata Hyuga is born. 1996 January 5, 1995: January 19, 1995: *Gaara is prematurely born. *Karura dies. *Gaara became the One-Tailed Tanuki's third jinchuriki. February 9, 1995: February 18, 1995: *Suigetsu Hozuki is born. March 28, 1995: *Sakura Haruno is born. May 1, 1995: *Choji Akimichi is born. 1997 1998 March 27, 1998 *Hanabi Hyuga is born. December 30, 1998 *Konohamaru Sarutobi is born. 1999 2000 2001 2002 January 11th, 2002 May 21st, 2002 June 2nd, 2002 June 9th, 2002 June 10th, 2002 Night: *The Uchiha Clan Massacre has begin; a few adult and child survivors. 2007 June 11, 2007: *Chōji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino graduate June 13, 2007: *Team 7 escorts Tazuna to the Land of Waves June 14, 2007: ::*Kakashi defeats Meizu and Gozu ::*Haku saves Zabuza from Kakashi June 15-21, 2007: *Team 7 does Tree Climbing Practice (Seven Days) June 22, 2007: Same Day: :*Haku is killed by Kakashi :*Gatō is killed by Zabuza :*Zabuza is killed by Gatō's workers September 14-25, 2007: September 14-15: *Suna, Taki, Ame, Oto, and Kusa ninja arrive for the Chunin Exam. *International Chūnin Exams commence September 16-17: :*Orochimaru places Cursed Mark of Heaven on Sasuke and places Five Pronged Seal on Naruto :* Shigure, Midare, and Baiu are killed by Gaara September 18: *Sunagakure and Otogakure form a secret plot against Konohagakure September 19: *Lee's left limbs crushed by Gaara; a type IV femoral fracture and a severe supracondylar fracture lodge bone fragments in his spinal cord. *The Fourth Kazekage is killed by Orochimaru; Orochimaru impersonates the deceased Kage September 20 to October 19, 2007: September 20: :*Jiraiya returns to Konohagakure and takes on Naruto as his apprentice. :*Dosu is killed by Gaara. :*Hayate is killed by Baki. September 21: :*Jiraiya uses the Five Pronged Seal Release to release the Fuinjutsu placed on Naruto by Orochimaru. September 22: :*Kin and Zaku are killed by Orochimaru to be used as sacrifices for the Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation. October 18, 2007: :*Naruto masters the Summoning Jutsu. :*Sasuke masters Chidori. October 20, 2007: *The Chunin Exams Finals begins. *Naruto defeats Neji. *Kankurō withdraws. *Shikamaru forfeits. *Shiba and Midori are killed by Gaara. *Operation Destroy Konohagakure begins. *Orochimaru resurrects the First Hokage; Hashirama Senju and the Second Hokage; Tobirama Senju. *Hashirama and Tobirama are sealed into the Reaper. *Hiruzen commits a noble suicide to seal Orochimaru's arms into the Reaper. *Naruto defeats Gaara. October 22, 2007: :*The Third Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi's funeral. :*Itachi and Kisame come to Konohagakure. October 23, 2007: Same Day: *Itachi hospitalizes Kakashi. *Itachi and Kisame find Naruto. *Itachi hospitalizes Sasuke. *Naruto and Jiraiya leave to find Tsunade. *Naruto begins the Rasengan training. October 27, 2007: :*Naruto completes the First Stage of Rasengan training October 30, 2007: Same Day: :*Naruto completes the Second Stage of Rasengan training. :*Orochimaru finds Tsunade, offers to resurrect Dan and Nawaki for healing his arms. :*Jiraiya and Naruto find Tsunade, Tsunade bets the First Hokage's Necklace that Naruto won't master the Rasengan in one week's time. November 6, 2007: *Naruto masters Rasengan. *Battle of the Sannin. *Tsunade accepts position as the Fifth Hokage. November 7, 2007: *Tsunade returns to Konohagakure to become the Fifth Hokage. *Lee's surgery is a success. November 8, 2007: *Sasuke leaves with the Sound Ninja Four. *Jirōbō is killed by Chōji; Chōji left in critical condition. *Kidōmaru is killed by Neji; Neji left in critical condition. November 9, 2007: *Tayuya is killed by Temari. *Sakon and Ukon are killed by Kankurō. *Kimimaro dies of tuberculosis. *Orochimaru inhabits the body of Gen'yumaru. *Sasuke defeats Naruto. *Neji and Chōji return to a stable condition. *Sasuke arrives at Orochimaru's Northern Hideout. November 10, 2007: *Tsunade founded four Sacred Stones with Dan's genetic code (through blood), and discovered that her youth's starting to return and recently pregnant with Dan's child. November 20, 2007: *Tsunaku Senju is born. *The jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Badger has return to the world. November 22, 2007: *Tsunaku became at the age of one. November 24, 2007: *Tsunaku became at the age of two. *Tsunaku began to developed an intelligence brain as he grows. November 26, 2007: *Tsunaku became at the age of three. November 28, 2007: *Tsunaku became at the age of four. *Tsunade trained Tsunaku at the arts of Speed Style ninjutsu and taijutsu. *Tsunade shown and gave full access to the secret laboratory created by her father, to her son as she also taught him how to use it. *Tsunaku started to become a child prodigy in advanced technology and inventing as well (jutsu or items) November 29, 2007: Same Day: *Tsunaku has Gaara as his Wind Style master. *Tsunaku began and finish his Wind Style training. November 30, 2007: *Tsunaku became at the age of five. * Tsunaku met a member of the Akatsuki; Sasori of the Red Sand. *Rasoki Senju is born. December 1, 2007: *Tsunaku and Sasori made it to a hidden location and recover a Speed Globe. *Sasori decided to take Tsunaku as a discipline in the arts of the Soul Reapers. December 2, 2007: *Tsunaku became at the age of six. *Sasori teaches Tsunaku about Hakuda, the Hand-to-Hand Combat. *Tsunaku and Sasori begin to travel to the Land of Hot Water. *Rasoki became at the age of one. December 3, 2007: *Tsunaku and Sasori made it to the hidden location and recovers a Inferno Globe. *Sasori teaches Tsunaku about Kido, the spells of Bakuda (binding) and Hado (destruction). December 4, 2007: *Tsunaku became at the age of seven. *Sasori teaches Tsunaku about Hoho, the Fast Movement. *Tsunaku and Sasori begin to travel to the Land of Earth. *Rasoki became at the age of two. December 5, 2007: *Tsunaku and Sasori made it to the hidden location and recovers a Static Globe. *Sasori revealed his true appearance to Tsunaku as they formed not only a master-student bond, but one that's similar to that of a father-son bond. December 6, 2007: *Tsunaku became at the age of eight. *Sasori teaches Tsunaku about Zanjutsu, the Cutting Technique. *Sasori gave Tsunaku, three special glowing kunai as a present for almost mastering the Soul Reaper skills. *Baki, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, Ibiki, Anko, and Shizune found Sasori and Tsunaku at an Akatsuki hideout. *Tsunaku learns that Sasori is an S-Rank Rogue Ninja. *The first time Tsunaku activated his Tailed Beast chakra as he almost killed Baki and Kakashi. *Sasori stops Tsunaku from killing them through words as he decided to surrender himself to Konoha, as he promise to pay his debt, revealing to be a change man by him. *Sasori gave Tsunaku, the three elemental orbs that they've found together before going to the Konoha Maxium Prison. *Rasoki became at the age of three. December 8, 2007: Day: *Tsunaku became at the age of nine. *Rasoki became at the age of four. *Tsunaku left the Hokage manor temporarily. *Tsunaku meets Konohamaru Sarutobi for the first time. *Tsunaku and Konohamaru meets Hanabi for the first time. *Tsunaku's giant egg hatched into a Senju's Giant Cockatoo as he hid it in a cave in Konoha. *Tsunaku named his White Parrot Kukaro. Night: *Once hearing of the failed mission of rescuing Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunaku, Konohamaru, and Hanabi decided to run away from Konohagakure to bring him back to the village. *Tenade Senju is born. December 9, 2007: *Tsunade began teaching and training Rasoki in basic ninja skills. December 10, 2007: *Tsunaku Senju finally became at the age of ten. *Rasoki became at the age of five. *Tenade became at the age of one. December 12, 2007: *Rasoki became at the age of six. *Rasoki discover that he can use Lightning Style. *Rasoki masters Chidori for the first time. *Tenade became at the age of two. December 14, 2007: *Rasoki became at the age of seven. *Tenade became at the age of three. December 16, 2007: Day: *Rasoki became at the age of eight. *Tenade became at the age of four. *Tsunade began to teaching and training Tenade in basic ninja skills. Night: *Nagito Senju is born. December 17, 2007: Same Day: *Konohamaru and Hanabi track down Sasuke Uchiha and began their fight. *Tsunaku saves Hanabi from a finishing blow. *Tsunaku meets Sasuke Uchiha as their fight begin. *Tsunaku aquired his Soul Reaper powers. *Tsunaku uses his grandfather's jutsu; Reikiku. *Tsunaku removes Sasuke's Heavens' Curse Mark. *Tsunaku, Konohamaru, and Hanabi saw a fire style dragon. December 18, 2007: *Raisoki became at the age of nine. *Tenade became at the age of five. *Nagito became at the age of one. *Sasuke was brought back to Konohagakure. *Tsunaku, Konohamaru, and Hanabi graduated. '''December 19, 2007: *Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Tsunaku secretly trains. December 20, 2007: *Rasoki finally became at the age of ten. *Tenade became at the age of six. *Nagito became at the age of two. *Team Tsubaki is formed. December 22, 2007: *Tenade became at the age of seven. *Nagito became at the age of three. December 24, 2007: *Tenade became at the age of eight. *Nagito became at the age of four. *Tsunade began Nagito's training. December 26, 2007: *Tenade finally became at the age of nine. *Nagito became at the age of five. December 28, 2007: *Nagito became at the age of six. December 30, 2007: *Nagito became at the age of seven. 2008 January 1st, 2008: *Nagito became at the age of eight. January 2nd, 2008: *Tsubaki meets Sasori. *Sasori and Tsubaki developed some interests with each other. January 3rd, 2008: *Nagito finally became at the age of nine. Day: *Team Tsubaki began their 20th mission. *Tsunaku invented and developed the Jutsupedia. *Konohamaru discovers his fire style nature. *Naruto discovers his wind style nature. *Rasoki discovers his lightning style nature. *Kokushi discovers his earth style nature. *Hinata and Hanabi discovers their water style nature. *Tsunaku introduce the first five elemental D-Rank ninjutsu. January 7th, 2008: Day: *Team Tsubaki completed their 23rd D-Rank mission. *Tsubaki visits Sasori once again. *Sasori's given a two day parole requirement to gain citizenship. Night: *Mizuki plots his return. January 8th, 2008: January 9th, 2008